militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
17th New York Veteran Volunteer Infantry Regiment
The 17th New York Veteran Volunteer Infantry Regiment was an Infantry Regiment that served in the United States Army during the American Civil War. It was often referred to as the 17th New York Veteran Zouaves and was known for using mules as mounts during Sherman's March to the Sea up until the Grand Review. The 17th wore a zouave uniform identical to that of the 9th New York Volunteer Infantry, except for the fact that they wore a red vest instead of the dark blue vest that was trimmed red worn by the 9th. The 17th also wore a sky blue sash instead of the original red sash worn by the 9th New York. Military service, 1863 The regiment was organized in New York City, New York, from June to October 1863, with elements of the 9th (Hawkins' Zouaves), 11th (First Fire Zouaves), 17th, & 38th New York Volunteer Infantry Regiments. The Regiment was mustered into United States service on October 18, 1863, in New York City for three years service with 900 officers and men under the command of Colonel William Thomas Campbell Grower, formerly the Major of the 17th New York Volunteer Infantry Regiment. Military service, 1865 The regiment was mustered out of service on June 13, 1865, at Alexandria, Virginia, under the command of Lieutenant Colonel James Lake, with less than 200 officers and men. Casualties The regiment suffered the following casualties during its service. * Killed in action: 1 officer, 38 enlisted * Died of wounds: 1 officer, 16 enlisted * Died of disease and other causes: 65 enlisted (2 died as POW's) * Wounded but recovered: 6 officers, 111 enlisted * Captured or missing: 1 officer, 39 enlisted * Total: 213 casualties Commanding officers * Colonel William Thomas Campbell Grower * Lieutenant Colonel Edward Jardine * Lieutenant Colonel James Lake * Lieutenant Colonel Joel O. Martin * Major Charles Hilbert * Major James B. Horner * Major Alexander S. Marshall See also *List of New York Civil War regiments *New York State Military Museum and Veterans Research Center – Civil War – 17th Veteran Infantry Regiment History, photographs, historical sketch, table of battles and casualties, and Civil War newspaper clippings, for the 17th New York Veteran Volunteer Infantry Regiment. *Palmetto Riflemen & New York Zouaves American Civil War Living History / Reenactor Group that portrays Company H of the 17th New York Veteran Volunteer Infantry Regiment. References * Graham, Matthew J.; "The Ninth Regiment New York Volunteers (Hawkins' Zouaves). Being a History of the Regiment and Veteran Association from 1860 to 1900." New York: E.P. Coby & Co., printers, 1900. * Phisterer, Frederick; “''New York in the War of the Rebellion.” 3rd Edition, Albany, New York, J.B. Lyon Company, 1912. * Westervelt, William B.; "Lights and Shadows of Army Life, as seen by a private soldier, by Wm. B. Westervelt of the 27th N.Y. Infantry and 17th N.Y. Veteran Zouaves." C.H. Cochrane Printer, Marlboro, New York, 1886. * Pages 821 to 958, “Annual Report of the Adjutant General of the State of New York. For the Year 1899.” James B. Lyon State Printers, Albany, New York, 1900. * Volume II, "The Union Army: A History of Military Affairs in the loyal States, 1861–1865. Records of the Regiments in the Union Army, Cyclopedia of Battles, Memoirs of Commanders and Soldiers.” Federal Publishing Company, Madison, Wisconsin, 1908. * Pages 388 to 407, Volume VI, “A Record of the Commissioned Officers, Non Commissioned Officers and Privates, of the Regiments which were organized in the State of New York, and called into the service of the United States to Assist in Suppressing the Rebellion caused by the secession of some of the Southern States from the Union, A.D. 1861, as taken from the Muster-In Rolls on File in the Adjutant Generals Office, S.N.Y.” Weed, Parsons, and Company, Printers, Albany, New York, 1866. * Page 452, “Official Army Register of the Volunteer force of the United States Army for the years 1861, ’62, ’63, ’64, ’65.''” Adjutant Generals Office, United States Army, 1865 to 1867. Category:New York Civil War regiments